


Healing

by Gabberwocky



Series: Marinette Detests Gabriel Agreste [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, poor baby Adrien, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien heals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to "Breaking" so read that first! This cannot be read as a standalone, it will not make sense.

Marinette woke up the next morning and carefully slipped out of bed, leaving the sleeping Adrien in the care of the two kawmi as she went downstairs to make breakfast.

“How is he?” Sabine asked, handing Marinette a plate of eggs.

“Still asleep.” Marinette answered, glancing up the stairs. “He cried himself to sleep last night.”

“Poor boy.” Sabine said. “Are you going to school today?”

“I don’t-”

She was cut off as a scream of anguish resounded from her bedroom. Marinette dropped the plate she was holding (Sabine caught it) and ran up to her bedroom.

“Adrien!” she rushed to the bedside where Adrien was thrashing in his sleep, the kwami floating above him and trying to wake him. Marinette grabbed his wrists. “Adrien, Adrien, wake up. Please, chaton, wake up.”

The sound of her voice seemed to calm him, but he still didn’t wake. His whimpering started up again and Marinette shook his shoulder. He jolted awake.

“Adrien?” Marinette asked as the boy sat up.

His only response was to lean against her as tears slipped down his cheeks. 

“He had you, Mari… I had to choose between you and him…” Adrien tightened his grip on her. “I wasn’t fast enough… not that time… the one  time it really mattered and I couldn’t help because it was  _ him _ ”

Adrien’s words dissolved into hiccoughs and gasping breaths as Marinette held him and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Shhhh, chaton, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Several hours later, Adrien had fallen back asleep on Marinette’s lap and Sabine came up. 

“Is he ok?” 

“Nightmare. He dreamt that Hawkmoth killed me.” 

Sabine ran a hand through Adrien’s hair. “I brought you two some food. Try to get him to eat when he wakes up.” 

Marinette nodded. “I will, Maman.” 

Adrien stirred as the trapdoor closed. “Mari…?”

“I’m right here, Adrien. Mom brought us food.”

“Not hungry.” he said as he curled into Marinette.

“Please try to eat something.”

Adrien shook his head and held tighter to Marinette, not letting her back up from the bed.

 

The next few days passed in much the same way (though the Dupain-Chengs did manage to get Adrien to eat) until the monday after Hawkmoth had been defeated. (a little under a week)

Adrien hadn’t been back to the mansion, but Nathalie had brought over some of his clothes and school books. 

“Adrien, we need to go to school today. Come on, I’ll be right beside you.”

Adrien groaned, but nodded. They both got ready and made their way to the school, the blond never taking his hand from Marinette’s.

When they walked into the classroom, most of the class offered a simple nod in greeting, Nino and Alya offering a “Hey guys” and attempted hugs before Adrien flinched back. The two backed off.

Only one person didn’t seem to get the hint.

“Adrikins!” the blonde yelled as she ran at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The reaction was instantaneous: Adrien flinched back against Marinette and flung his hands up, inadvertently pushing Chloe away, breathing faster and heavier.

“Hey!” Chloe exclaimed. 

Marinette ignored her as she placed herself between Adrien and the rest of the class, back to Chloe.

“Adrien? Chaton, it’s ok. It was just Chloe. Breath, Chaton, breath. I’m right here…” Marinette calmed the panicked boy and settled him in his seat next to Nino. As she moved back to her own desk, however, she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

“Please, Mari… please?” Adrien looked up at her with pleading eyes.

Marinette cast a look to Nino, who nodded and moved to sit with Alya. Marinette took his seat and Adrien lent his head on her shoulder.

Chloe seethed at their familiarity, but wisely remained silent.

 

That seating arrangement persisted until the end of the school year, Adrien able to go without constantly touching Marinette by mid-March and his smile (albeit a bit forced) returning in late April. (The Incident, as the friends had been calling it, happened mid-February). By late June, the smile finally touched Adrien’s eyes, if only for a second.

 

The blond still spent his nights at the Dupain-Cheng’s, having vowed never to return to the mansion. He had his own bed in Marinette’s room, but more often than not ended up in Marinette’s arms at some point. 

 

Summer vacations saw the four friends sitting under the Eiffel Tower more often than not, just sitting and leaning against each other. Adrien slowly got more comfortable with them again, able to hold short conversations. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir could still be seen out at night, sitting on top of Arc de Triomphe, though the black cat’s ears drooped more often now. 

By the start of the next school year, Adrien’s smile always made his eyes sparkle and he talked more freely, slowly coming back to himself. 

Chat Noir teased Ladybug more often during patrols now, their joking manner back as they swung from the rooftops of Paris.

 

It happened on another rainy day. Marinette and Adrien walked out into the rain, the ravenette popping open an old black umbrella given to her almost two years ago.

“Oh, I need to get out my keys. Hold this for a sec, please, Adrien.” She handed the umbrella off to the blond as she dug through her bag. 

SNAP!

The umbrella closed over Adrien’s head. 

Finally, almost one year to the day after Hawkmoth had been defeated and his identity discovered, his son’s laughter rang out over the streets of Paris.


End file.
